Cedric The Great
"Cedric The Great" is a song sung by Cedric the Sorcerer on the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. ''It can be considered Cedric's villain song, following Disney villain tradition. Lyrics '''Cedric: '''They have always told me since I was a lad, that I'm the worst Sorcerer the kingdom's ever had, whenever things go wrong, King Roland simply stands and claims, "It must be Cedric that's to blame". Anytime I try to cast a little spell, no-one thinks it turns out very well, but that won't last for long. It's time for me to make my claim, soon everyone will know my name! All I need to do is swipe that amulet, then I will show them who I am, you bet. Once I have the jewel, I can use its power to take the king's crown, it'll be my finest hour! They can tell me I'm no good, and call me second rate, but soon they'll see, I'm meant to be, King Cedric the Great! When I'm the king, everyone will bow, and only do the things King Cedric will allow. Every spell I cast will always go as planned, and those who used to tease me will be at my command! Thank you, boys. '''Chorus:' One trick will show them all, Cedric isn't second rate. We kiss the ring of our new king! King Cedric, King Cedric the Great! Baileywick: Cedric, all this noise is disturbing the King's supper, please keep it down! Cedric: They can tell me I'm no good, and call me second rate, but soon they'll see, I'm meant to be...King Cedric the Great... Merlin's Mushrooms. Trivia *Cedric playing with the globe is reminiscent of the scene in Charlie Chaplin's The Great Dictator where Hitler was playing with an inflatable globe. In both scenes, the globe pops in the hands of the one planning domination at the end of the sequence. Of course, the scene was longer in The Great Dictator. *The song's structure is very similar to that of the deleted Aladdin ''song ''Why Me?; ''they both start with the villain singing about how he has always been unappreciated in spite of his allegedly obvious and exceptional quality. The villain then says that this won't last much longer, as he is going to use a magical artifact to wish himself to be king/sultan. They then begin to sing about how they will put everyone back in their place using the magical artifact's powers, and eventually begin to praise themselves and their own greatness. The similarity is such that the borrowings are likely intentional. ** The music itself can also be seen as similar, as both start with a dignified, rythmic instrumental, which evolves into a jazzier, louder and more chaotic orchestral by the end of the song when the villain is singing about his own greatness. ** On the other hand, ''Why Me? lacks the sad, melancholic last verse where the villain sobs about his missed ambitions. This is due to Cedric being a more sympathetic villain than Jafar. Category:Sofia the First songs Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Disney Junior songs